We propose to perform a longitudinal study in infants with cystic fibrosis (CF), to prospectively examine pulmonary function and the development of bronchial responsiveness to inhaled albuterol. These studies will provide insight into the pathophysiology of CF in infants and aid in evaluating the acute effects of these inhalation treatments.